A Series Of OneThousand Word OneShots
by V. L. MacKenzie
Summary: Random one-shots. Any pairing. Taking requests!
1. Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and Co.

0…0…0

**Aftermath**

0…0…0

InuYasha stared at Kagome, trying to scent her mood. Unfortunately, it was shifting continuously, so he couldn't differentiate. She was bent over her bag, putting her carefully folded clothes and first aid kit into her bag. He had to force the whimper in his throat down at the feeling of finality that shrouded the scene.

The battle with Naraku and the Shikon no Tama was over. Now he wouldn't have to constantly worry about Kagome's safety.

With the jewel completed, there was no reason for Kagome to remain in the Sengoku Jidai with him. Her family was in her time, and she needed to go to her school if she wanted to fit in. It wouldn't help her to be uneducated. She had to do whatever possible to make a life for herself.

But she _had_ one! If she just stayed with him, there wouldn't be any worries about getting into the right high school. She would just have to be by his side.

_Don't be so damned selfish_, he growled to himself. _I can't ask her to give up everything she has just so I don't go crazy. If she wanted to stay, she wouldn't be packing everything she always leaves here. She's going and there's nothing I can do._

He caught her returning his look and softened, though he had been steeling himself for this moment for the week they'd been finished with their quest. She was leaving and now she would tell him.

Swinging her bag over her shoulder with a small huff of air, she started towards the door.

_Oh, gods, I wish she wouldn't leave!_

Kagome shuffled past him without saying a word, though he could smell her tears. Gods, she had cried so much for him in the months that they'd been together. Somehow, this ripped his heart apart even more than all those times before. It felt as though someone was plunging claws into his chest and twisted them mercilessly. Everything in him screamed in pain, wanting only to stop her from doing this. He'd do anything if she would just _stay with him_.

Outside, their friends waited in sad silence. Each had an expression of gloom in their eyes, though they all tried to conjure up a smile.

Shippo was the first to break.

"Kagome!" he cried before lunging for her legs. He gripped them as tightly as his small body was able. "Please don't go! I won't steal your chocolate anymore! I won't bug InuYasha, I won't ask for crayons, I'll be good! Don't go!"

She leaned down to him, gently prying his arms off her. "I promise I'll visit soon, right after I catch up with all my homework." She put one finger to his nose. "And I'll even bring you some of your own chocolate." Her smile wavered. Rising, she turned to Kirara, who sat in large-cat form to support Sango. "And I'll bring you something as well. You've been a lot of help." She patted her head, face falling at the kitten-like mew the large creature gave.

The demon slayer shifted from Kirara's fur and opened her arms without a word. Instantly, Kagome stepped into the embrace, hugging her tightly.

"Kagome," Miroku said quietly, opening his arms. Cautiously, Kagome hugged him back.

The monk gave her a simple squeeze--hands in appropriate places--and released her. "Kagome, I hope we will see you again soon." He grinned half-heartedly.

She nodded, her eyes filling. "I promise I'll do my best."

Uncomfortable not with the show of emotion but with the weight of his own despair, InuYasha wrapped his fingers around one strap of her bag, pulling it away from her. "I'll carry it."

She gave a small sniffle, following after him when he started towards the well, turning to wave back to her friends. "Bye, everyone! I'll see you…soon." Her last statement drifted off quietly as the scent of saltwater increased. His heart panged in his chest, making him want only to reach out and hold her to him.

They walked in silence, the only sound from the wind whispering through the overhanging leaves. Everything seemed to be waiting for something to happen. It felt like they weren't even _alone_.

When they got to the well, he turned to face her. His heart clenched again at the expression on her face: hurt. Real physical pain showed in her features. She was paler than usual. Her eyes seemed dull and almost too-large for her face.

"InuYasha," she breathed softly.

With that, she threw herself at him, locking her arms around his waist. She squeezed as tightly as she could. "Oh, God, I'm going to miss you so much." Her voice was quieter than it had ever been. "Please don't forget about me. Please."

Shock raced through his body, making him drop his arms at his sides limply. She thought he could forget her? _I'll never remember anything else._

Kagome pulled away then, tears staining her cheeks. He dropped her backpack, intending to grab her back.

The moment his arms locked around her waist, her own went to wrap around his neck. He pressed his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. It hurt so much to know that she was leaving. He desperately needed to tell her that she was his, that she wouldn't be leaving him. Instead of acting upon that desire, he hugged her tighter, forcing her body into the cradle of his.

"Kagome," he whispered. "I won't forget you. That I promise."

They stood there for several moments, time stopping just for them. Nothing else mattered at that moment except them. Neither wanted to let go, but they knew they had to. The decision had been made.

Both slowly allowed the other to pull away, letting their arms drop to their sides.

Nothing else was said. No looks were passed. Kagome simply picked up her bag and slid into the well, leaving behind her hanyou.

0…0…0

**987 words**

**I kinda like the way this one turned out. : ) Reviews, please.**

_**SS98**_


	2. Keiji

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and Co.

**A/N:** This is in InuYasha's point of view.

0…0…0

**Keiji**

0…0…0

I struggled against the arms holding back my own, roaring furiously at their attempt to stop me. I heard every bellow that came from my throat as if I were in a distant place.

My nose was attacked by the scent of Kagome's blood, _my mate's_ blood. My youkai half rose immediately, the screams accompanying the scent tearing at the thin shred of my hold on reality violently. I didn't even try to stop the transformation.

"InuYasha!" she shrieked from too far away, her usually angelic voice filled with pain.

I went crazy. Breaking from the other demons' hold on me, I ran to the door that would lead me to her. All I could think of was getting to her, to stopping her pain.

They caught me again, slamming my body into the rock wall in an effort to pin me. I let some of my demon bleed into my consciousness, using its borrowed strength to push away from the wall. I twisted to fight the others, determined to get to my mate.

I probably would have succeeded…if I'd had a strategy.

I couldn't let them subdue me again. I wouldn't let Kagome be in pain any longer! I'd vowed to protect her with my life, damnit! How could I have let this happen to her?! _Never again_, I silently promised myself. _Not if I can help it._

"InuYasha!" Sesshomaru snarled heatedly, suddenly directly between my path to the door and me. His usual vise-grip on his self-control was gone. "Think for one moment! You know you can't go in there! So just back away from the goddamned door!"

"Sesshomaru, if you don't want to die, you'd better move. That's my mate in there!" _She's screaming for me! She's in pain, and I'm not there, damnit!_

"Mutt, do you think any of us like to be here for this? The sound itself could make a man go insane!" Kouga was behind me, hitting me upside the head. "But we promised to keep you in here and not let you go in there. So just go pace or something like a normal person."

I turned on my rival-begrudgingly-turned-friend. "I should be with her! She's _screaming for me_!" I brought up one fist to slam it into his face.

I didn't even notice Miroku rise from his post in the corner until he was slapping a seal on the doorway. "I was told only to use this as a last resort, InuYasha. You forced me to do this." He murmured a few words with one hand raised to his face. "Now you won't be able to leave. So go ahead and try as you please."

I roared once more. "You would keep me from my mate?! Damn you all!" I began to futilely clawing at the stone between me and Kagome. Her screams grew louder, throwing me into a rage.

"InuYasha, women do this all the time. There is no reason for you to drive yourself insane over this. It'll happen a few more times in your future."

Sesshomaru was _not_ helping.

One last scream rang through the air before everything was silent. I grew rigid, hoping that this was a good thing.

Moments later, though it seemed like an eternity to me, Kaede came into the room, gingerly taking the sutra from the door. Looking up at me with her good eye, she said, "Ye may go in now."

I rushed past her, going straight to the bed that Kagome lay on.

Her beautiful face was soaked with sweat, which also matted her ebony hair. Her cheeks were flushed bright red, but the color was quickly fading. She breathed heavily and her eyes were half-closed. She was so exhausted, even her own dog ears drooped on top of her head. But still she looked up at me and smiled.

"Kagome," I whispered softly, resting my head on her once-again-small stomach.

Her fingers threaded through mine weakly. She opened her eyes fully and watched me before becoming limp from fatigue. "Go hold our son so I can get a little sleep," she ordered tiredly.

Before I knew what was happening, my arms held a little bundle. I knelt beside the bed to get a better look at it.

The baby blinked up at me, not even crying as I'd heard babies did when they were born. He just tilted his miniscule head, silver ears twitching with each breath he took.

Holding him firmly, yet softly, I took in everything about my son.

My son. I liked that thought.

He had my ears and hair, though he had very little of the hair. His eyes were his mother's in more way than just their unbelievably blue color; they held her inquisitiveness deep within them, sizing me up just as I did him. He was so tiny, but looked so fierce, as if I'd challenged him.

I couldn't help but smile with pride.

"His name's Keiji," Kagome announced, surprising me that she was still awake. "He picked it out, so don't even _think_ to say no." She closed her eyes as I looked up at her. "He's so beautiful."

I nodded weakly. "But he's the only one. I'm not going to be put through this again."

She laughed quietly. "I bet."

As she fell asleep, I raised an eyebrow at the statement, but returned her small grin. Looking back to Keiji, I said his name and nuzzled his face.

Immediately, his hands were on my ears.

_Definitely just like his mother…._

0…0…0

**918 words**

**I got this idea from a book I've been reading. I just thought the guy's reaction would fit InuYasha perfectly. I hope you liked it.(:**

_**SS98**_


	3. Rather Die With Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and Co.

**A/N:** The first part is in Kagome's point of view. After the separation, it'll just be in third person.

0…0…0

**Rather Die With Her**

0…0…0

My breathing is erratic as I run through the forest, dodging every tree and root that is in my path. My heart beat is too fast; I won't let it stop me. Not now. Not when it is so important that I can get away. I can remember the look in his eye when he had turned to me, dark smirk on his face. I shudder at the memory. I can't go back. I _won't_ go back.

I can hear him crashing after me and the knowledge of my inevitable death crashes into my mind. He won't spare me. When he catches me, he'll kill me just as he did the others.

The memory of my friends' mutilated bodies is still fresh in my mind. Shippo's bright eyes had been so empty, missing his usual light and spunk. Miroku had died protecting Sango and their unborn child, trying to get her out of the path of the demon's claws. It hadn't mattered, though. He'd taken no prisoners. He'd felt no mercy, no guilt at killing our friends. Instead, I had seen in his eyes the pleasure at killing people innocent of crimes against him. Remembering it was making me sick to my stomach all over again.

"Kagome," his voice rings out tauntingly. "Oh, _Kagome_! Come back here!" I can hear the grin in his voice as it finds me. "You know you can't run from me forever! Come here!"

Another shudder runs through me. I have to find a way to confuse him, to get him off my trail. But I don't have the time! I can't run around in circles to get him away!

"Kagome," I suddenly hear directly behind me. I spin to come face to face with the murderous…_thing_. His mouth is turned up in a sinister smile; his intent is clear in the blood red color of his eyes. As I start to back away, he follows me slowly, stalking me like I'm prey. Which I know is exactly what I am to him. "So, you thought you could run, did you?"

I can't breathe. His face is frightening me into silence. I pray for the strength to purify him, even though he is my beloved. _No, not my love. My love wouldn't kill his friends!_ "I…."

He leans over me. The movement forces me to bend backward. "I had been thinking that I might spare you, that you wouldn't run from me. You've seen me this way before--"

"You've never killed your friends before!" I interrupt, screaming. My voice is so hoarse, the words make my throat burn. "You've never ripped them apart and made me watch!" I start backing away once more, wishes for my bow and arrows are clouding my mind. "Of course I'm going to run from you!"

His face is now a fierce mask of purpose. The mocking smile is gone from his lips to be replaced by a horrible snarl. "You little bitch!" he shouts, both his hands going to my arms. I scream when his claws dig into my skin brutally. He presses his face into mine, so close that our breaths are mingling. "You're the one who gave me the jewel in the first place! You're the one that let me wish on it! Don't you _dare_ preach to me!" I can feel my blood dripping down my arms. Combined with my heart rate from the run, I am beginning to feel dizzy.

He must see that I'm fading away, that my body is starting to give out. His claws leave my skin swiftly and he wraps his arms around me. "Don't faint on me, damnit!"

I can't obey; his talons went too far into my arms. My body is becoming leaden. _I…I'm _dying_. I never thought this would be how I died…._

I open my eyes one last time and see his panicked expression. Then I am pressed against him closely and my eyes are sliding closed again.

The last thing I hear is _my_ InuYasha's voice. "Don't leave me, Kagome."

0…0…0

A pain-filled cry filled the air that night. The villagers, who had found the bodies of the monk, demon, and taijiya, know immediately the demon is in the forest of InuYasha. Only a demon could make that sound.

They race towards the trees, fearing for the missing members of the traveling group. They knew InuYasha wouldn't allow the demon to harm Kagome, but from the sound of it, it was quite powerful. One false step and it would kill them both.

But when the villagers, Kaede at the lead, reach the forest, two glowing red eyes glare at them before the demon they'd been waiting for burst from the trees, landing in the middle of the group.

It held something…. A body. Kaede fired arrows at it, but it swiped them away with one arm, twisting to roar in fury. They realized then that they hadn't had to be frightened of the demon killing InuYasha; it _was_ InuYasha. And the body that it held was Kagome's, her face pale and her limbs limp.

"InuYasha, you…you have killed _Kagome._" Tears fill her eyes as she focuses all her purification powers into the arrow that she has aimed at the youkai. "I am sorry." She fires the arrow at him.

And he doesn't try to avoid it. Instead, he allows it to rip into his heart, slamming him back, making the circle surrounding him shift. He lay there for a moment, his breath heaving as the demon in him was purified. She expected him to fully dissipate, to leave no trace of his body.

But there was still a man lying there when his breathing stopped. He had dark hair and InuYasha's clothes. Except there were no dog ears, no claws, no fangs. Just a man lying there, clutching the young priestess to his side even in death.

_He'd rather die with her._

0…0…0

**986 words**

**I'm sorry it was so tragic, but it's been in my mind for awhile. The scene didn't fit into any of my stories, so I had to put it somewhere. Tell me what you think.**

_**SS98**_


	4. Youkai Power

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and Co.

**A/N: **This is about Sesshomaru wanting to prove his power. It involves Kikyo, as well. NOT A LOVE ONE-SHOT!

0…0…0

**Youkai Power**

0…0…0

Sesshomaru looked around the small area, knowing the woman was there. He could sense the spiritual power easily, but he also knew that she wasn't human. Not really. She was only tied to the world because of the betrayal she felt, so her power wasn't as great as it could be.

Tenseiga pulsed against his side, making him grip the handle. Tenseiga also wanted him to resurrect the dead priestess, it seemed.

Pulling it from its sheath, he said coolly, "Woman, I know you are there."

She floated out of the trees gracefully, directly in front of him. She was dressed in miko garb, which was to be expected. Her hair was pulled back as she aimed her arrow at him. "What do you want?" she demanded, her voice smooth. She showed no fear, nor did he detect any.

_She should be afraid. I show no mercy on the creatures that caused my great father's death._ "I have come to bring you back into this life fully. I can tell by your scent that you are made only of clay and bones. If you allow me to, you will be human once more." He paused. "But in return, I demand a battle."

She raised an eyebrow at him, never relaxing. "How are He paused. "But in return, I demand a battle."

She raised an eyebrow at him, never relaxing. "How are _you_, a demon, going to bring me back into my previous life? My soul inhabits another; it will not come back to me."

"The girl Kagome. Yes, I know of her. She travels with my half-brother, InuYasha." He knew he spat the name. It tasted like poison for him to even say it. "She has great spiritual power, but does not know how to harness it. I believe that if she is your reincarnation, you must have the same amount of power, if not more with your ability to wield it properly. Therefore, I wish to battle you." He replaced Tenseiga in its sheath, intending to grab Tokijin instead.

"I do not fight. I was raised to protect the innocent people of my village from demons like you." Her voice filled with anger at his words.

"Then I shall have to put you in danger."

Moving quickly, he knew she couldn't see him as he arrived behind her. He spun her around and wrapped his hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground easily. He expected her to fight, to flail in a vain attempt to escape.

Instead, she merely put her hands on his arms.

_That is peculiar_…. Before he knew what was happening, a purple light flashed and fire began to lick at his skin, burning him.

He dropped her abruptly and she fell to the ground, quickly righting herself and aiming another arrow at him. He watched her then looked down at the mark on his arm. He waited for it to heal; it did not.

_So, she has great purification powers? I shall have to kill her._

Looking up at her, he withdrew Tenseiga once more, pointing it at her. She was just out of reach of the useless blade. _Tenseiga, I wish for you to resurrect this woman_. His eyes instantly saw the minions of death surrounding her, not quite attacking her still moving body, only watching it intently, waiting for her to give in to them.

He swept the blade across them, cutting them easily.

Her eyes widened as she felt her body begin to return to…flesh. She was becoming human once more! She looked at her hands and fingers, watching them lighten with the color of her skin. _Skin_. She was no longer a clay body; she could even feel a heartbeat within her chest instead of hollow emptiness.

Looking up at him in wonder, she saw that he was now directly in front of her, smirking slightly. "So, human, now you will face me."

She calmed herself; there was more time for her to explore her renewed body. Now she had to get away from this youkai. "I will not." She fired one arrow at him, aiming for the sleeve that was empty at his side.

He flew back and hit a tree, shocked. She hadn't shot at _him_. She'd just been trying to…pin him. He reached for the arrow and yanked it from the tree with a great deal of burning. She had put much of her power into the arrow, not wanting him to get away.

Sesshomaru glared up at the woman. But she wasn't there. Nor was her scent. There was no sign of her anywhere.

Falling from his position on the tree without faltering, he scented the air. She'd used a spell to cover her scent. _I have to find the scent of the spell before I can find her._ He caught it quickly, having smelt it before and ran for it. She was gaining ground swiftly, swerving every step, putting small barriers up that halted him for small moments.

_She is quite the crafty woman. But I promise you, ningen, when I find you, we shall have our battle._

0…0…0

**854 words**

**I had to write this one. It was going to be the prologue chapter of a story I wanted to do, but then I decided not to write it. I think for full-length stories, I'll stick to InuKag, just because I know that couple the best.**

_**SS98**_


	5. No Nooky

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor do I claim to, own InuYasha and Co.

**A/N:** This is set in modern times with InuYasha and Kagome married. He's full human (black hair, brown eyes and all that).

0…0…0

**No Nooky**

0…0…0

"Aw, c'mon, Kagome! Don't do that! I didn't mean it the way I said it!" InuYasha pleaded playfully with his wife as he sat on the couch, flicking through the channels absently as he watched her walk away from him. She was going to the phone, just as she had threatened she would do. His eyes were drawn to her ass, his mouth watering at the thought of having her all to himself…for the whole night. Anyone who would randomly pop in to interrupt them was out of town on business trips or visiting family elsewhere.

There would be no unexpected visitors to barge in on their…er…escapades that night. Just them and their empty apartment.

Standing, her followed her closely, but stopped when she reached the phone and turned. Smiling at him a bit evilly, she picked it up, shaking it lightly in his face as her other arm crossed over her chest. She quietly walked around him, taunting him.

"I don't care, _InuYasha_. The meaning is the same. Besides, I'm sure Sesshomaru and Rin would _love_ a night to themselves," Kagome goaded, backing away from him when he started for her once more. She began dialing, watching his face suspiciously when he didn't take the phone from her immediately.

Just as she finished dialing and would have pressed the "talk" button, InuYasha tackled her, making sure he didn't hurt her as they landed on the floor.

Smirking down at her, her murmured, "C'mon, Kagome. We don't need to o that far, do we?" He leaned closer to her face. "There are so _many_ more _enjoyable_ things we could do with that time tonight." He gave her lower lip a gentle nip, teasing her as his black hair became a curtain around their faces.

She smiled knowingly, wrapping her arms around his neck so the phone rested between his shoulder blades. She brought her face up to his, giving him a loving kiss. "Hmm, that could be true," she replied, the words drifting off into oblivion.

InuYasha gave her a full grin, showing her all his pearly whites. He caught Kagome's mouth with an urgent kiss, moaning as she accepted it.

For the past week, they hadn't had a moment of peace. Miroku and Sango had dropped by constantly, delighted in telling them time and time again that they had a baby on the way. Of course, as though they could smell when someone talked of pregnancies around their son, InuYasha's parents had arrived, demanding to know if Kagome was the one having a baby. And when they were told that no, she was not, they demanded to know why the hell not.

And with his parents always came Kagome's mother, who was invited to stay with them in their penthouse for the night so she didn't have to drive all the way back to her home in the middle of the night. Which meant that he got no time alone with her at all that night, which had led them into a week with no alone time.

Gods, how he _hated_ company.

But now there was no one to stop him from taking her all night. It was nearly eight o'clock; anyone who _wasn't_ out of town had children to worry about.

He would have to make the most of this precious, rare time.

Groaning, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them both up to continue their oral explorations in their bed.

Unfortunately, the gods seemed to have other ideas for how they would spend their time.

The moment he finally got them fully upright, the phone still clutched in her hand began ringing shrilly, breaking into their minds.

"Don't mind it," InuYasha suggested against her lips. "Let the answering machine get it." His heart sank when she slowly disengaged herself from him even as his body demanded they keep going.

Reluctantly, he let her out of his arms and pouted as she answered the phone, taking pride in the breathless note of her voice.

"Hello? Rin? Oh, hey! I was just about to call you! Uh huh? Well, we were wondering if you and Sesshomaru wanted a night to yourselves. We'd _love_ to take Ryu for the night. We always have room for him here! I'm sure you and Sesshomaru could use a little _privacy_ for once. Sure, drop him off any time you want. Yeah, I've got all the emergency numbers. I'm sure InuYasha and Ryu will have a _great_ time having a little sleepover party in the living room. Ha! That's exactly what's going on. All right, I'll talk to you when you get here. Bye."

Kagome hung up the phone and threw him a lethal glare. "Oh, you're good. But not _that_ good." Turning to storm into their bedroom, she added, "You know where we keep all the extra blankets, I'm sure."

_Damnit_, he thought as the door slammed closed. _That's definitely a "no" on the nooky subject. Again. Fuck._

0…0…0

**827 words**

**This came from something my sister and her boyfriend said at our family Fourth of July party. Lol. It was pretty funny.:)**

**Thanks for reading.  
**_**SS98**_


	6. Months

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and Co. T.T

**A/N:** This is based loosely off the song "I Think We're Alone Now" by The Click Five. Listen to it. It's boss. : D

0…0…0

**Months**

0…0…0

"Sit, boy!"

_Thump!_ "Damnit, bitch! What the fuck was that for?!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the young girl turned her nose up at the fallen hanyou, saying, "Don't you _dare_ follow after me, InuYasha! I won't hesitate to say 'it' again!" Stomping away from her bewildered companions, she hurried into the forest, smiling happily once she was sure no one was following or within eyesight.

Leaning over to the curvaceous slayer at his side, a man dressed in simple monk's clothing asked quietly, "I don't remember him _doing _anything."

"Neither do I," the woman replied, taking his hand from where it was inching towards her bottom. "And if that hand comes any closer, it's going to come off."

He smiled at her, ignoring InuYasha as he rose from the ground, face distorted in…anger? That wasn't InuYasha's usual sour face after being sat. It seemed…devious and almost…scheming. "Damnit, Kagome!" he shouted, already dashing blindly after her. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!"

Miroku blinked at the innuendo. It wouldn't have made a difference to him if there hadn't been a faint, yet still there, giggle from somewhere far off.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Shippo questioned innocently, tugging gently on Sango's sleeve.

She raised an eyebrow, nodding, looking in the direction of their long gone friends. Shaking off the feeling that there was something she wasn't reading into, she said, "Kagome has been under a great deal of stress lately. She's probably just…laughing at the situation."

Miroku gave her a disbelieving look before returning to the food sitting in front of him.

0…0…0

InuYasha smirked as he crept behind Kagome, making sure no noise came from him. Finally close enough that his arms would wrap around her waist easily, he whispered into her ear, "I think we're alone now." She spun in his arms to easily wrap her arms around his neck, her smile causing his body to tighten as their past nights—okay, and maybe some days—raced through his mind. Forcing his needful growl to stay in his throat, he put a fake scowl on his face as he scolded, "But did you have to sit me so fucking _hard_? It took me awhile just to get out of there."

She raised one eyebrow, saying, "_You_ are the one who doesn't want them to know. I had to make it believable."

"But I didn't _do_ anything, remember?"

Her mischievous grin returned as she pressed her body closer to him. "Yes you did. You got that look in your eyes. I knew I had to do _something_."

His false fury dissipated immediately as he pulled her closer yet, already pushing her back into the nearest tree. Her surprised squeak of anticipation grabbed his youkai's attention, bringing it dangerously near the surface.

"Kagome," he growled lowly in warning as her hips undulated against him. Still, she didn't stop. Giving a low snarl of unreleased lust, he slammed her against the tree, his mouth meeting hers hotly, allowing his demon blood to seep into his consciousness.

"InuYasha," she purred as they nearly tore off each other's clothing, breathing heavily. "Are you sure we're alone?"

He rumbled lowly in his throat, which she took as a yes.

Even if it hadn't been, she was past the point of caring.

0…0…0

A few hours later, as Sango and Miroku began to worry about where they're feuding friends were, the two came strolling into the small clearing they'd made for their camp. Kagome was heavily disheveled, adjusting her skirt nervously. InuYasha, however, had a smug smirk on his lips and…his arm around Kagome's shoulders?

Under their surprised gazes, the priestess twitched uncomfortably, pulling slightly away from the hanyou holding her closely to his side. He wouldn't let her go, both noted in satisfaction. He was keeping her close even in front of others. _Where did this InuYasha come from?_

"Uh…you really shouldn't have waited up for us," Kagome said shyly, ducking her flushing face away from the gazes of her friends. Looking off into the darkness of night as though she expected Naraku to pop out of it, she tried—discretely—to dislodge InuYasha's arm. A small gasp left her before she glared up at him, hissing, "Aren't _you_ the one who said we didn't want them to know?"

He smirked once again. "I don't think that matters anymore." Without warning, he plopped down on the ground, forcing Kagome down with him. He brought her into his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he turned his face into her neck, inhaling slightly before staring into the fire with a happy gleam in his eyes.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, astonished at the moment they had witnessed. When had _this_ began?

Shippo, however, seemed oblivious and went to curl up in Kagome's lap, sighing something under his breath as he was slowly lulled to sleep by the fact that his okaa-san was back to keep him warm that night.

At the words, InuYasha stiffened, disbelief in his eyes. Kagome, however, gave a small yelp, looking down at the kitsune in her lap. "That isn't possible!" When Shippo just nodded, mumbling about a baby, she flushed bright red before twisting to glare at the still shocked InuYasha. "This is all your fault, you know!"

Miroku, understanding dawning, gave his friend a dark look. "How the hell did you two manage to do it when Sango and I have been at it for months?!"

_Thwack!_

0…0…0

**926 words**

**I had to. XD**

**Please review!  
**_**V. L. MacKenzie  
aka SS98**_


	7. Emotional Novocain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha. Or else they would have kissed and made a bunch of little babies WITHIN the series.

**A/N: **Bad mood brought this about.

0…0…0

**Emotional Novocain**

0…0…0

Kagome stumbled blindly through the forest, shaking her head as tears fell from her eyes. She fled from the scene she had just witnessed. Branches whipped her face, scratching her cheeks and forehead, but she barely felt the small dribbles of blood rolling down her face. The pain of having the one thing she had had--the one thing she didn't have to share--torn away from her without her knowing. She had never expected it from him. Never from InuYasha.

On the night of the new moon, he'd gone to Kikyo, _knowing_ she would kill as easily as kiss him. Yet Kagome had once more caught them together, both with long black hair and brown eyes, embracing. Was there nothing that was hers alone anymore? Did Kikyo now fully have InuYasha?

Trust had been the thing Kagome had had from the hanyou that wasn't the other priestess's, the one thing he had given her unconditionally that had been kept from Kikyo. While Kikyo had his heart, his soul, Kagome alone had had his full trust--or at least enough of it to be with her when he was most vulnerable. And now she had to give that up as well? The pain tore through her as efficiently as Tessaiga would have.

She slowed down when she realized she'd automatically gone to the clearing housing the well that would return her to her time. It stood--looking more like a sanctuary by the second--mere feet from her, calling to her. She stared at it for long moments as if she expected it to tell her what she should do, whether she should stay or go. But instead of advice--or maybe that is what it was, in a demented, painful kind of way--memories of all the times InuYasha had gone to Kikyo flooded her mind. Every time he had left her to run off to the other woman came to the forefront of her thoughts.

"_Kikyo, I've never stopped thinking about you! Not once!" InuYasha cried sincerely, clutching his chest just above his heart, staring at his dead lover. Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo made her way to him…._

"_I will protect you from Naraku. I won't fail you this time, Kikyo." The hanyou had taken her by the shoulders, nearly lifting the clay body off the ground, despite Kagome's prying eyes…._

As still others followed, one stood out in her thoughts. One the ripped at her heart, nearly making her double-over from the pain of the statement that had haunted her dreams from the moment he had said it. She had to hold back a cry of pain when it ripped through her. _"You will _never_ be Kikyo_._"_

Eyes going to the sky as she fell to her knees, gripping the side of the well, she whispered, "Damn you, InuYasha. Damn you for doing this to me." Her vision became hazy as the last of her hope for winning her love's heart fled her. She had no chance now; if InuYasha trusted Kikyo, there was nothing she could do. _I can never be Kikyo._

Her pain almost instantly left her. _That's right; I can never be Kikyo. No, I can be better. I can overcome losing my love without having to die. I will simply find someone else._ Her face was stoic, her demeanor calm as she rose. _I'm not Kikyo. I don't _want_ to be her. And I can't continue to love a man who wants me to be another woman. _As her heart hardened, she made a vow to herself. _I will _never_ change for _any_ man. If he wants to be with me, then he can take me as I am._

Without returning to the hut for her things, she flung herself into the well, falling into its darkness without a twinge of guilt for leaving the hanyou. If he loved Kikyo so much, he could use her as a jewel detector. Kagome wouldn't be it any longer.

She climbed out of the well almost lazily. When she was finally free of its depths, she made her way to the wall that held a small axe, something her grandfather had put there many years ago just in case of an emergency. Taking it off the wall, Kagome brought it to the well, her intentions clear to her. She saw nothing that could stop her from destroying it. Her love had chosen another, but she felt no pain nor anger as she raised the axe over her head.

"_You will _never_ be Kikyo."_

The perfect emotional Novocain.

"Good." One hard swing began her dismemberment of the well. "I don't want to be her, anyways." Another strong swing.

Once she finished hacking the thing to pieces, pushing all the brush into the hole left in the floor, she didn't waste time admiring her handiwork. No, she needed to go to bed. How else would she explain her sudden miraculous bill of good health in the morning?

As she moved up the stairs to leave the small building, she glanced over her shoulder and ended their relationship the same way as it had started.

"The name's Kagome. _Ka-go-me_."

She never cried another tear for him.

0…0…0

**868 words.**

**I'm in a bit of a bad mood. Sorry if you guys don't like it.**

**Also, thank you **Daeth101 - Fox Version** for telling me _by_ was supposed to be _be_! I appreciate it!:D**

_**V. L. MacKenzie**_


	8. EN Sequel P1: What Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha and Co. If I did, the series would still be going and there would be little Inu babies everywhere.

**A/N:** While reading over Emotional Novocain, I thought that you might like a little sequel to it. There will be parts to this!

0…0…0

**Part 1  
What Words?**

0…0…0

Four years. Four long, heart wrenching years since the day when she had left him. And every day it had gotten a little easier, a little less painful to go on. But it had never disappeared completely. And now, on the anniversary of that dark day in her past, her heart was breaking all over again.

She hadn't gotten any signs—as she had once hoped—that InuYasha was trying to get back to her. And while one part of her was glad that he understood that she wouldn't be coming back, another part of her wanted to cry at the loss.

She would be leaving the shrine for school soon. She had taken a year off, helping around the shrine and with Souta's schoolwork. She had been relieved when her mother had decided it was for the best; she hadn't quite worked up the nerve to leave at that time. But now there was no hope left within her that she would see the hanyou again. If he hadn't come before, why would he come now?

Sighing, she knew what she had to do. It would give her some closure, at least.

Making her way to the wellhouse, she took a deep breath and prepared herself. She could remember how she'd left the well years ago. Had her mother cleaned it out? Or was it still in the state she had left it?

Kagome slowly pushed open the doors, closing them quickly behind her. It was easier when only a small shred of light laid in the room. Then she walked to the well.

Her mother _hadn't_ cleaned it out. The debris was still thrown in there haphazardly, though most had rotted away.

Sinking down to throw her legs over the side of the hole, she sat on the lumpy dirt that surrounded the place where the old well had once stood. She watched the rotten wood that was below, holding back tears. It was hard; she remembered when going to this very spot was enough to calm her, to satisfy her. Catching her breath, she thought about what she wanted to say. What could she say? Was there anything to tell him other than that she was leaving?

There was so much more, but what words could make it _right_? What words could bring peace to her?

With a sniffle, she allowed soft tears to slide down her cheeks. She gave a small laugh, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Gods, I don't even know what to say!" she whispered before placing both her palms back on the dirt. "Well, I guess I could just start with hello." Looking around, she said, "It's been a long time since I've come here. A lot has happened, actually. I graduated high school last year, at the top of my class. I took off a year before going to college; I guess the wait was kind of useless, huh?"

The tears were coming more now. "I hoped that if I stayed for a little longer, I'd see you again. Of course, that was stupid. I left because I never wanted to see you again, didn't I?" With a bitter laugh, she lifted her hand, dirt clutched in her palm. She didn't say anything for awhile, just watched as the dirt fell from her hand. Suddenly, she started to stand. "What am I doing? I shouldn't have come back here. You probably don't even remember me anymore. You have your precious _Kikyo_ now."

Before she could lift her legs out of the hole, however, a long fingered hand slammed up through the debris, grabbing her ankle and yanking her down powerfully. She screamed, trying to grab onto something—anything!—but she was too surprised to do more than grab futilely at the dirt.

She anticipated the flash of light, the feeling of weightlessness. She had known them well four years before; they were ingrained within her. What she couldn't believe, however, was the feeling of five sharp claws digging into the skin of her ankle.

Twisting so she could see who was holding onto her, she kicked blindly with her free foot as the light began to dissipate and her body became her own. She heard a dark growl and then both her ankles were caught, yanking her beneath her captor as she hit the bottom of the well.

"What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing, _Ka-go-me_?" an all-too-familiar voice demanded roughly as weight bore down on her. "You left here without a damned _word_, just stormed off. You're lucky you thought to block your side of the fucking well because if you hadn't—"

He used one of his hands to hold hers above her head as she struggled beneath him. He opened his mouth to continue his threat when she began screaming.

"Get off of me! Let go!" she shouted, trying vainly to kick him.

The other hand covered her mouth, his body pressing harder down onto hers to stop her struggles completely. "No," he growled simply, as if he had the right to decide for her. "Four fucking _years_, Kagome. Four _years_ of worrying about what had happened, of becoming more and more angry because you left without a goddamned _word_. What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Shaking her head from side to side, she finally loosened the hold his hand had over her mouth. "What could I have said, InuYasha, to make you accept me leaving? Hmm? What would have made you let me go?" she cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

Still, his angry face was unfazed. "I wouldn't have let you."

0…0…0

**938 words.**

**No, I didn't die. I have a very hectic life right now, so I can't write as much as I used to. Sorry.**

**Part 2 will be up soon, no worries. Though I'm not sure if that one will be the last one….**

_**V.L. MacKenzie**_


	9. EN Sequel P2: Staying

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or the characters on the show. Damn.

**A/N:** The second part of the sequel! Woo!

0…0…0

**Part 2  
Staying**

0…0…0

InuYasha was furious. How _dare_ she?! She'd left without saying a word to anyone, without thinking of what would happen to the others. And now that he got her back, she had the audacity to demand he let her return? _Never_.

Looking down at her, he snarled, "I wouldn't have let you go no matter what you'd said. I would've taken you and run far away, so far that you wouldn't even know how to get back." His face was close to hers, his teeth bared. "You had no fucking right to disappear to the other fucking world! _You fucking promised_!" He remembered how it had felt, the betrayal that had ripped through him. _He had never expected it from her._

"I had every right to protect myself, InuYasha! I couldn't—can't!—keep dealing with the constant struggle to be myself in your eyes! You compared me to your perfect _Kikyo_ all the time!" Her beautiful eyes had filled with angry tears that ran down her face, her hands unable to wipe them away. "Get off of me! I'm going home!"

"Where the fuck do you think you are?"

The question seemed to stop everything. She blinked up at him after a few moments, confused. "What? I'm in the Feudal Era! I don't belong here." Her struggles began again, though she was becoming winded.

With his fury growing at her stubbornness, he silently scooped her up, leaping out of the well with ease. She gave a small squeak of surprise, gripping his suikan in her fingers tightly.

As he moved swiftly through the forest, he looked for it. Where _was_ it? He could barely remember. He could only remember the events leading up to its unveiling. His heart clenched at the memories; all the nights she'd stayed up crying silently, thinking he had left her.

_Then she'd left._

Suddenly, he saw something he recognized. Yes! It would be just beyond the hill and then she would realize how idiotic she was to have left….

He skidded to a halt outside a hut that looked almost like a village's headmaster's home. He felt her sudden intake of breath, knowing by her tenseness that she would be fighting him again.

"Let go, InuYasha," she mumbled instead, her voice cracking. "I need to…to go. Let me go." She tried to right herself in his arms, only achieving a near-fall that InuYasha expertly stopped. She fought more, jerking and twisting until he was forced to let her stand or to drop her. His hands instantly went to her upper arms, making sure she couldn't run.

Facing away from him, she strained more even though she had to know that he wouldn't let go.

"Kagome, just _look at it_," he growled, pulling her back a little. "Look at what I built _for you_."

She stopped moving abruptly, shocking him. As if she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she just stared at the home. "B-but…I thought you were with Kikyo," she finally breathed, her head dropping as the scent of salty tears caught his nose. "Isn't this Kikyo's?"

He snorted; Kikyo would never accept anything from him again unless it was him going to hell with her. "Yeah, right. Her take a present I was giving? Not likely." Letting go of Kagome's arms, he gently turned her towards him. He blushed when he saw The Look in her eyes. The one that said she was going to cry, but she was also going to hug him. He would have thought he'd be past that point; he'd been missing her for four years, waiting for this moment.

With a sniffle, she stared up at him. "Why, InuYasha? Why did you build this for me?"

He shifted restlessly from foot to foot, uncomfortable. "Well, I thought since you were here so much…you might as well have somewhere to live." His amber eyes were on anything but her.

InuYasha waited for it, the jumping hug. She always hugged him when she was happy.

When it didn't come for several long moments, he looked down to find her head ducked once more, hiding her face. She whispered, "InuYasha, you can't build me a home just because Kikyo won't take it. I'm not even staying here. I have a home to get back to."

Kagome started walking away once more and he was too stunned to do anything until she was almost to the edge of the trees.

"Damnit, come back here!" he shouted, racing after her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I made this _for you_! Why the fuck do you always bring Kikyo up whenever you're pissed off?!" He grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "She has nothing to do with this!"

Her rage matched his own, finally. _Took her long enough!_ "She has _everything_ to do with this! You've always compared me to Kikyo in _everything I've done_! Well, know what? I can't be Kikyo's replacement for you because I would fall from the pedestal you put her on." She knocked her shoulder out of his grasp. "If you come after me again, you'll regret it." She left with that, nearly disappearing into the trees.

Ignoring her threat, he roared, "You will _never_ be Kikyo, damnit!"

Her sudden stop cut him off. "What did you say?" she murmured, the tears forming once more in her eyes.

With one leap, he was in front of her. "You aren't Kikyo to me, Kagome. How fucking often do I have to tell you that?" Not thinking about the pain it would inevitably cost him, he swung her over his shoulder. "And you're staying even if I have to tie you to something."

0…0…0

**945 words**

**Yay! The second part is up! The third is coming up, I promise. :)**

**Reviews would be nice. n.n**

_**V.L. MacKenzie**_


End file.
